Requrim
by Hound Warheart
Summary: On a newly discovered planet two scientists become members of an all female hive.
1. Chapter 1 The Offer and Oath

A.V.P Requrim  
**I do not know Alien vs. Predator** **Colin and Greg Strause do. Anyway here we go.**

* * *

I know why we're here I can remember like it was last year. This is my story.

*Planet VX339*  
Meet Daniel and Sandrix two of Earth's top alien specialists. They where entering the Xenomorph Testing lab. "Mr. Voodoo how is our alien queen." Daniel asked. Voodoo a Colonial Marine walked out of the room asking "She did nothing." Sandrix looked at the vidal signs and cursed. "He switched off the Life support system" he said grabbing a gun and X-ray scanner. Daniel sat down and activated the testing procedure folders. "CLEAR" Sandrix said walking back to the room. "Mr. Voodoo please bring in Specimen Number 2B" Daniel said. Three minutes later Specimen 2B was released into the testing lab. The Xenomorph approached the queen. "I still think the one we just put in there is the queen." Daniel said to Sandrix. Sandrix pulled out blood and DNA samples. I think you might be right. Suddenly a loud bang entered the room. "Daniel and Sandrix you are here by removed from this complex." Voodoo said from outside the door. Daniel looked at the Xenomorph's. "Hit the deactivation on the Magnetic restraint collars." Daniel said. Sandrix pushed the button and the collars fell to the ground with heavy thuds. Daniel pushed the microphone button. "Your free to roam as you please" he said to the aliens. Sandrix pulled on a gas mask and handed one to Daniel. He then pushed the gas release button. Outside the door several cough's where heard. "Go now" Sandrix said running out of the room into the Xenomorph infested complex. They ran for twenty minutes without encountering a Xenomorph. They ran until they reached the safety of the planets jungle.

*Present time*  
Daniel and Sandrix stopped by an ancient tree to rest. In the distance they heard the evacuation alarm. "Their all dead by now" Sandrix said. Daniel nodded then fell to the ground exhausted. Sandrix fell down from the lack of sleep. A screech was heard to their right and what they saw scared them. Sandrix stood up ready to fight but Daniel was ready for the fatal blow. The jet black Xeno stopped right in front of them. Before they could react it spoke. _"Do not be afraid of me my human friends" _it said through thoughts. Sandrix fainted after hearing the Xenomorph speak. Daniel black out from the heat and surprise. The Xenomorph picked up Sandrix and put him on its back. It then picked up Daniel. _"I hope they won't freak out" _it though before running back into the jungle heading for its hive.

*Sometime later*  
Daniel started to open his eyes they where clearing to see the room. Once they dilated to the room he realized that he was cocooned to the wall. "Don't scream." Sandrix said from across the room. "Why" Daniel asked scared. Sandrix just looked up. Daniel followed his gaze and saw the Xeno that had brought them here. _"Ah! Your awake. Sorry for the wall. Here let me" _The Xeno said pulling Daniels restraints from the wall. It did the same to Sandrix's restraints. The Xeno then cuddled around Daniel's feet. "Okay. Sandrix where are we" Daniel asked looking at the Xeno. He shrugged. The Xeno stood back up and had them follow it. "Who are you" Sandrix asked. _"My name is Isis but to you two I was Specimen_ 2B." The Xeno said. Daniels eyes bugged out of his head. "You mean your female" he asked aloud. Isis nodded her head. They had followed her to the central nest._ "Before you become one of us I will tell you way you are being allowed to join"_ Isis said._"I am offering this to you because you showed generosity and kindness to me and my subjects. But I must know will you recite the oath to become a member of all female_ _hive"_ Isis said. Sandrix and Daniel nodded. _"Repeat this after I__ done. I, then your name, swear to protect and help the queen and hive as mush as possible until the hive is dead." _Isis said. "I, Sandrix, Daniel, swear to protect and help the queen and the hive as much as possible until the hive is dead" they said. Isis gave them a mental smile then told them to go and sleep for tomorrow they learn to defend.

* * *

**Wow this turned out better than I'd hoped. I've got a review, follow, and favorite. I'm trying to update this with school going on. So if a chapter isn't up after another it will take some time. But I would like to thank Phantom- Dark Knight, Granty619, and The Book of Eli (Guest) thank you guys so much.**


	2. Chapter 2 Training

A.V.P Requrim  
**I do not know Alien vs. Predator** **Colin and Greg Strause do. Anyway here we go.**

* * *

*Sleep chamber*  
Sandrix and Daniel were asleep against the wall when Isis walked into the chamber. _"It is time to wake up Sandrix and Daniel"_ Isis said. Daniel opened his eyes and walked away from the wall. "That is going to take some getting use to." he said watching Sandrix get stuck in a piece of old webbing. Daniel just laughed before helping him. Once they where done getting Sandrix out of the webbing they followed Isis to the training chamber.

*Training Chamber*  
Sandrix and Daniel were amazed at the number of female warrior Xenomorph's. "This is a lot of warriors" Sandrix asked. Without warning two of the warriors attack him and Daniel. Sandrix ducked and jumped onto the Xeno's back and got it into a cough hold. Daniel dropped onto his back and launched the Xeno attacking him back toward the crowd. He then helped Sandrix throw his Xeno back toward the crowd as well. Sandrix and Daniel took up a fighting stance ready for another attack. One was about to pounce when they all heard laughter. _"My queen is their something funny we should know about"_ asked the attacking Xeno. _"I think our newest members will do just fine in training"_ Isis said. Sandrix looked up over the crowd of Xenomorph's and saw four rings all lined with red wire. "I guess you can't touch the wire on those" he asked. _"No you learn to fight with the wire. Give it a try if you want to"_ One of the Xeno's said. Sandrix took off his lab coat and shirt revealing a broad and scarred chest. He jumped higher than they thought and grabbed a ring. He undone the wire and used it as a make shift rope. He swung to the next one and a strange creature target popped up. He aimed his legs where the real head would be. He then grabbed the next ring and repeated the process. After a three minute ariel training he landed onto two feet only. His eyes had changed from a royal blue to a fiery red. "I am ready my queen" he said bowing to Isis. "Umm. What happened." Daniel asked Isis. _"He trained on the most life changing piece of training equipment we could make. Yours will be different. You will be tested for armor from a Hunter."_ Isis said. Daniel shrugged not knowing what a hunter was. All the Xenomorph's ran out of the chamber including Sandrix. A figure was standing in front of Daniel with a laser focused on him. Daniel understood now. He tackled the Hunter down knocking out the cloaking device. The Hunter threw Daniel to a wall and unsheathed its double wrist blades. It jumped and Daniel moved and watched as the Hunter punched a hole into the wall and get stuck. Daniel saw it had a separate blade. He rushed at it pulled out the blade and stabbed it in this head through its mask. He stepped back to see his kill fall to the floor. Isis and Sandrix came back and saw Daniel remove the gantlet and armor. He put them on and looked to the queen and bowed. Now that your fake training is done we can begin the real training.

* * *

**Haha. I couldn't help it. A fake training. haha. oh. Anyway Daniel and Sandrix have now changed. Sandrix with red eyes will become the strongest adversary the Hunter will face soon. And Daniel who now has Hunter (Predator)'s armor and weapons. Next chapter will be on the Hunter's side of the story. Read, Review, and Enjoy **


	3. Chapter 3 The super Elites

_"_A.V.P Requrim  
**I do not know Alien vs. Predator** **Colin and Greg Strause do. Anyway here we go.**

* * *

*Alien Reserve, Hunting season*  
On a beautiful jungle planet a Xenomorph ran through a cave system. It was being followed by a pack of alien hounds with spikes on their shoulders. The Xeno was trapped between a wall and the hounds. It turned and saw the hounds and its handlers a Berserker, a Tracker, a Falconer, and a Demolisher. "_Kill the prey"_ The tracker commanded. The hounds jumped at the alien. On the wall the shadow's showed what was happening. The hounds had outnumbered the alien and killed it. _"Tracker your pets are getting better every season its time for the next level."_ The Berserker said. The tracker called his hounds back and put their collars on them._ "Its was also thanks to Dark Wolf here"_ the Tracker said. Demolisher walked up to the Berserker._ "There is a hive of Xenomorph's rip_ _for the taking. We must move there now"_ The Demolisher said. Berserker nodded then activated his cloaking. Tracker, Falconer, and Demolisher did the same and followed their leader toward their ship. _"Now it begins" _ Berserker thought to himself.

* * *

**Sorry for a short chapter but if I went into detail it take forever. Anyway, Review and enjoy. More chapters pending.**


	4. Chapter 4 Three weeks later

"A.V.P Requrim  
**I do not know Alien vs. Predator** **Colin and Greg Strause do. Anyway here we go. Well now we know that Sandrix and Daniel are going to be tested against the super elite predators. anyway lets get down to business.**

* * *

*Hive meeting*  
At the center of the hive Isis, Daniel, and Sandrix stood in the middle. Sandrix was looking from Xeno to Xeno looking for something. Daniel had activated the thermal imagery on his helmet. _"My people. We have watched Daniel and Sandrix train. From the time of their new powers to their strength. Now is the time for you to judge them."_ Isis said. No one knew that within the room they where in there were was four elite super predators. Daniel got a warning that directed him to the hunters. He looked at Sandrix and nodded. They sprang into action. Sandrix jumped higher than before and was tackled by the Demolisher. Daniel pulled out two shurikans and threw them at the predators. He hit the Falconer dead center in the head. The tracker and Berserker jumped and flipped down in front of Daniel. They extended their wrist blades. Daniel having an upgraded version had four blades on each wrist. They stared at each other then charged. From the safety of the upper cave's the hive watched the fight below. Sandrix kicked the demolisher hard only for it to come back at him. He had had enough and pulled the elites knife blade on him killing him where the mask didn't protect the neck. Sandrix watched as the elite fell to the ground. He saw Daniel take down the Tracker by slicing off its head. And was now circling the Berserker. _"You may have won today but I'll be back with an army"_ The Berserker said running away. Daniel calmed his breath and looked at the three dead elites. "We will have to be ready its already been three weeks. I'm going to train harder than ever before" he said walking away. _"They are ready. From their first moments to this fight. They proved they are worthy for you my Queen"_ a female drone said. Isis looked at Daniel as he left the room. "Yes maybe he is." She thought to herself.

*Game reserve, Super Elite Predator camp*  
Back at the reserve at camp of a super elite Predator army was feasting on their kills when the clan leader the Berserker appeared. "My people it is time we go to war with our main hunting animal The Xenomorph's are harboring humans in their hive we must kill them all. Now let the training intensify." The Berserker said. All the predators cheered and began preparation for war.

* * *

**Oh no! The predators are going to war with our beloved Xeno's. What will happen next. **


End file.
